


Bintang Neraka

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Poetry, asdfghjkl oke sekarang saya pikir lagi ini bukan puisi-puisi banget, gitulah, kayaknya sih, saya sudah berusaha ; v ; (?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Karena, permohonan itu memang tanpa permohonan sejak awal.[#MariBerpuisi]





	Bintang Neraka

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ikatan jahanam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298205) by [Snowflake (Cineraria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake). 



> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Bintang di neraka mampu mengabulkan permohonan. Karena

          orang-orang itu, yang melihat bintang-bintang dari neraka itu,

          mereka memohon

          untuk tidak memohon.

Apakah bisa?

Apakah tetap permohonan namanya?

Permohonan tanpa permohonan. Barangkali

          mereka melihat bintang neraka dan berkata,

          "Omong kosong ini semua."

Dan terkabullah permohonan tanpa permohonan itu,

          kepada pemohon yang memohon permohonan tanpa permohonan itu,

          seolah permohonan itu tidak pernah ada,

          dan, astaga, Bung, di situlah poinnya,

          karena permohonan itu memang tanpa permohonan sejak awal.

 

* * *

 

Arthur tidak lahir kemarin.

Ia menengadah dan melihat bintang dan tahu begitu saja bahwa bintang itu dari neraka. Bintanglah satu-satunya teman baginya, yang abadi, yang setidaknya selalu ada. Saat ia sendirian di tengah hutan dengan senapan laras panjang di tangan tanpa tahu melangkah ke mana, saat ia terjebak oleh samudera tanpa batas dan menunggu kapal datang agar menjadi harta rampasannya yang kesekian, atau saat-saat seperti sekarang; ia menyusuri jalan, menaklukkan dinginnya kota saat malam, berhenti sejenak untuk menengadah dan bintang itu ada, bintang neraka itu; di sana.

Arthur memejamkan mata.

_Omong kosong ini semua._

**Author's Note:**

> Jadiiii, ini terinspirasi dari fanfiksinya Nana 'ikatan jahanam' pas saya baca bagian: "Mana ada bintang di neraka ini?" XD  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca c:


End file.
